fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Imogen Wilem II of Flowers
'''Queen Imogen Wilem II of Flowers '''was the queen of Fleur from 88 to 76 A.E. She is well known for her Six Feats, mostly notably, her slaying of the dragon Ob. She remains a controversial figure. Biography Imogen was born in 100 A.E. to her mother, Queen Imogen Wilem of Flowers, and her father, Prince Consort Guiles Wilem. She was the firstborn and also a daughter, making her heir apparent from birth. On the day of her birth a great sign was seen in heaven: a woman appeared amongst the aurora and did battle with six stars. This was seen as a good omen, for Fleur was one against six evils: Skjol, Highfjall, Barland, Korevna, Arimania, and the Riverlands. Imogen was seen from birth as a conqueror queen. Imogen showed great aptitude for combat and was trained in the feminine ways of war. She would regularly best her brothers in combat and became popular for skills. However, she showed little in the ways of war and strategy and her military titles were only for show. When Imogen was twelve her mother died and she became Queen of Flowers. However, her father would continue to rule as regent until she was sixteen. When she was fifteen, Imogen had a dream that she called a vision from god. In it, she was walking a field of a thousand lilies and in the center, floating above was a man with a soft bear and sad eyes and upon his head was a crown of resplendent colors. In his breast was a sword which pierced his heart, daggers pierced his hands, and another sword bound his thighs together. He was larger than anything and when she saw him she fell to the earth and kissed it and cried out because their was a pain in her breast like a sword. But the man spoke to her saying, "Be not afraid, oh Child of Prophecy, for I have come to you with Truth and Adoration. Six Feats are for you, for yours is the path of thorn and sword. Lay not kisses upon this ground but the blood of redemption. Complete your trials and yours shall be the Kingdom of Pearls." Imogen then awoke with the knowledge of her first task, leaving that night under the cover of darkness. The Nine Feats See The Nine Feats of Imogen II Life After the Nine Feats In 82 A.E. Imogen returned to Fleur after slaying the dragon Ob. She was met with another vision nine months after her return, telling her that her feats must continue until death to achieve her prize. After this, she ruled for six years without change. Imogen in this time was very reserved and quiet, constantly somber. She was unlike herself before she left the country and it was said that she was oft seen crying in the garden or solar. In 77 A.E. she was locked inside the throne room with several high ranking members of her court who threatened her life if she were to not marry. She had them all executed, but decided to marry a man named Cedric Geraldsin. She loathed him, saw him as weak and cowardly, so she married him to continue her third feat. Soon after her marriage in mid 77 A.E., she became pregnant and in early spring of 76 A.E., Imogen gave birth to her son. Upon viewing him, she cried out it great pain and fell into a deep sleep. For nine hours she slept without being able to be roused, every kind of physician and magician came to rouse her, but none could. Finally, at the end of the ninth hour, she awoke and cried out: "My Lord I hath failed thee! Mine breast is full of love and adoration, mine soul aches only for him! Ah, to see thy Gate, to glimpse inside thy Kingdom. Mine heart, mine heart! I did it only for Thee!" She died directly after; she was twenty-four. Appearance Imogen Wilem II was fair of face and form, with pale white skin and a small build. Her hair was a sandy yellow, which she kept long her entire life, never cutting it. At her death it measured 3 meters long. When she died, witnesses said it turned black and into dust when touched within seconds of her death. Imogen had the Marks of the Sanguinarium, both on her tongue and left wrist. Her eyes were a mild green and she was described as pretty in her youth. Upon her return, she was quite thin, deathly so, most people seeing her as almost frightening to behold. Sainthood Imogen has been considered for canonization for many years but has not been due to her controversial nature. Imogen's Feats include two miracles: Feats Five and Six specifically. Her surviving being buried in the Cathedral of Saint Oscar Imingar qualifies her for sainthood alone if it is to be believed. However, the fact that only two people bore witness to this event and did not record it, leave many to question its legitimacy. Currently she is not recognized as a saint besides a few followers in Fleur. A small church, the Cathedral of the Nine Feats, in Wilemberg has followers who still practice her feats, especially those of the body, and emulate her other's on special days. Holeaum 15th is her Saint's Day and the day of her death, though it is celebrated only in Fleur. Category:Historic Figures Category:Fleurian Characters